disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rena Rouge Saves the Day... Again!
'Rena Rouge Saves the Day... Again! '''is the 37th episode of Season 26. Summary When Mr. Smee is akumatized into Chef Doom, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and their new ally Rena Rouge come to help Captain Jake, Kwazii, and their friends save him. Plot The episode begins at the Jolly Roger with a hungry Captain Hook ordering Mr. Smee to cook him a codfish casserole since he was starving as the pirate captain's stomach growled loudly as proof. Mr. Smee replied, "Right away, Cap'n!" as usual. Fast as lightning, Mr. Smee gathers the ingredients required to cook the ordered dish, but he did not notice that he had mistaken the chili sauce for tomato sauce and poured it onto the codfish casserole to serve Captain Hook! Captain Hook spit a mouthful of the spicy food out, then stuck his tongue out like a dog. Sharky and Bones came to their captain's aid, handing him a glass full of water. After his tongue was fine, Hook scolded Mr. Smee for the spicy prank. In a scared tone, Mr. Smee explained that it was not a prank, but a mistake, but the furious Captain Hook was too angry to believe him, stating that he (Mr. Smee) had never made a cooking mistake before, so it most likely to be a prank if the food did not taste good. Smee told his captain that everyone makes mistakes at times, but Hook was not buying it, and telling the hurt Smee that he (Captain Hook) would find a better chef to replace him (Smee) since he (Smee) is the WORST chef ever, slamming the door on the hurt Smee, who looked down in great despair. From his lair, Hawk Moth senses Mr. Smee's negative emotions and turns a white butterfly into a black Akuma, and sent it out to akumaize Smee, telling it to fly away and evilize him! The akuma flew through town, heading for the Jolly Roger. At Pirate Island, Captain Jake, Kwazii, and all their friends were enjoying bird watching, just as Amaya saw something black in the sky, that does not look like a bird. Taking a closer look, everyone gasped to see that it was an akuma, and it was heading to the Jolly Roger! The akuma flew to Mr. Smee, who was holding his cooking apron as he continued sobbing, and landed on the apron. Hawk Moth gave Smee the name “Chef Doom” and the power to create and control food, so he could be the best chef ever, but in return for the superpowers, Smee must bring Hawk Moth... Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses! The light mask disappeared as Smee agreed, transforming into Chef Doom. Later, Chef Doom breaks into Captain Hook's bedroom and had his (Chef Doom's) food minions to attack the pirate captain and stuck him to the wall with sticky dough. Sharky and Bones heard the commotion and break into the room, only to get stuck wtih sticky dough as well, along with their captain. Chef Doom told his prisoners to excuse him as he had work to do, slamming the door on them. With his enemies out of his way, Chef Doom got his Noodle minion to steer the Jolly Roger recklessly to give his captain a horrible time as revenge for the nasty things Hook said to him. While his revenge was getting taken, Chef Doom created a ship with giant food (such as super-sized prata, sausages, tuna, spring roll and more) to sail across the world to destroy other chefs, cooks, and people who make food, so he would really be the best chef as he would be the only one! The kids boarded the Jolly Roger with Bucky's help, and were surprised to see a giant Noodle steering the ship! Using Petal Storm, Kwazii blew the Noodle off of the Jolly Roger and Captain Jake took control of the steering wheel while the others investigate what was going on around the ship. The gang found Captain Hook, Sharky and Bones stuck to the wall with dough in Captain Hook's bedroom, before Kwazii freed them by slicing the dough with his Magic Sword. When asked about what happened, Hook explained that some crazy person who called himself Chef Doom broke into his (Captain Hook's) room earlier, and had living food attacking and sticking him to the wall with dough. Also, Chef Doom seemed to have Mr. Smee's mind, since he told him (Captain Hook) that he was so going to be sorry for calling him (Chef Doom) the worst chef ever over a small careless mistake which was mistaking chili sauce for tomato sauce. Thinking about it, the kids quickly figured it out that Mr. Smee was akumatized, just as Kwazii used his Super Sight to see Chef Doom's ship at the dock of Starlight Beach and the supervillain himself attacking a restaurant with massive food. It seemed like Chef Doom was trying to be the only chef in the world, destroying other chefs. The PJ Masks knew they could not wait until night to fight Chef Doom, but they know another superhero team who can deal with Chef Doom during the day: Ladybug and Cat Noir! At the very next moment the names were mentioned, Ladybug and Cat Noir appeared right before the kids' eyes! Surprised, Cubby asked the superheroes how they knew about Chef Doom's rampage as Ladybug explained they were watching the news, and came straight away. Now with the heroes on heir side, the gang head off to stop Chef Doom using Kwazii's teleporting power. After sticking the chefs on to the restaurant's walls, Chef Doom told his minions they had more work to do as he prepared to leave and attack the other restaurants and more, only to see the gang, along with Ladybug and Cat Noir blocking his way. Hawk Moth ordered Chef Doom to seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses from his lair as the akumatized villain sent his minions to do it. The gang struggled to handle all of Chef Doom's minions, but Ladybug said that to stop something, it is always easiest to do so by stopping the source, which means if they want to stop Chef Doom, they must destroy the akumatized object, which she suspected to be the apron. The kids fought off the food minions to buy Ladybug and Cat Noir the time they needed to escape and deal with Chef Doom. But every time they get near his apron, Chef Doom summons food minions to stop them, and the villain escapes. Afer Chef Doom left, the gang commented that the villain was extremely powerful, and unstoppable that they would need more help than ever. The word 'help' gave Ladybug an idea, as she told everyone she would be right back, leaving the scene and everyone confused. The gang did some small activities while waiting for Ladybug to return, some even near falling asleep. Then Ladybug appeared, with another superheroine friend new to the kids. Cat Noir and Ladybug introduced the new heroine as Rena Rouge to the kids, much to their surprise. Rena Rouge told the kids not to be overwhelmed as they had an akumatized villain to stop. Meanwhile, Chef Doom had destroyed the last restaurant of Disney Junior Island and was ready to sail across the seas to other lands to destroy islands, just as the heroes showed up to stop him! Hawk Moth recognized Rena Rouge from the last time and ordered Chef Doom to send as many minions as he could to get the time needed to escape. The food minions once again overwhelm the heroes, giving the supervillain the time he needed to escape once again. After the food minions were defeated, Kwazii used his Super Sight to see Chef Doom's ship sailing away. Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm, and received a bottle of oil. "That's our last hope?" Cat Noir asked. Thinking, Ladybug came up with a plan. Chef Doom was almost out of sight from Disney Junior Island, just as Sheriff Callie caught his attention by speaking through a megaphone, telling him that he missed one super high-rated restaurant in Disney Junior Town, as Rena Rouge played her flute to use Mirage, her special superpower, to create an illusion of a fancy restaurant before Chef Doom turned his head to see it. Chef Doom turned his ship around and headed for the illusion, threatening to destroy the last restaurant before going to the other lands. When Chef Doom was facing the restaurant illusion, Ladybug poured the oil behind him. The akumatized villain touches the door of the restaurant, making it disappear, as he realized it was an illusion trick! He then turned around to get to his ship, only to slip on the oil and fall flat on his back! Cat Noir used his Cataclysm to touch and destroy Chef Doom's apron, releasing the akuma. Ladybug captured and purified the akuma, turning it back to a harmless butterfly. She then tosses the bottle into the air, fixing all the damage that had been caused. Black and purple smoke came out of Chef Doom's body, turning him back to Mr. Smee who asked what happened. The superheroes fist-bumped and waved goodbye to everyone before leaving. The kids convinced Captain Hook to give Mr. Smee a second chance, which the pirate captain agreed in a grumpy tone. Mr. Smee then served Hook another codfish casserole, and this time, it tasted good, to everyone's delight. Izzy then got Hook to apologize to Smee for the nasty things he (Captain Hook) said to him (Smee) over the mistake. Mr. Smee forgave his captain, as the kids watched the moment, as the episode ends. Powers that Kwazii used * Petal Storm * Magic Sword * Super Sight * Teleportation Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this epsiode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 26 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 26 episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 26 images Category:Images from shows